Discussion:Sàt
Lien W dans la phrase : La méthodologie de développement du site repose sur des principes de base qui ne sont pas forcément ceux traditionnellement employés avec les outils wiki habituels tels que http://wikipédia.fr. le lien vers W est mal formé, il faut écrire : Wikipédia. Sauf si vous avez fait exprès !--Georges P. Montana 9 novembre 2006 à 13:54 (UTC) :To link to the French Wikipedia, you can use [[Wikipedia:fr:Article]]. Angela talk 12 novembre 2006 à 08:38 (UTC) Changement d'espace de nom pour les articles de la partie droite de la page d'accueil Pour mieux gérer les articles, j'ai placé tous les articles de la partie droite dans l'espace de nom La norme juridique: (rename CEDN). Seuls les articles de prue aide ne sont pas renommés, ils restent dans l'espace Aide:. Merci de votre compréhension.--Grizz 26 octobre 2006 à 16:31 (UTC) J'ai aussi ajouté des catégories spécifiques (voir Catégorie:Projet).--Grizz 26 octobre 2006 à 16:31 (UTC) Protection du logo "manchot normé" avec nom du wiki * d'accord ; pour la couleur, c'est à revoir mais plus tard--Tartakover 11 octobre 2006 à 20:04 (UTC) ¤ le logo du site est ok ce soir; merci de ne rien modifier. Grizz 11 octobre 2006 à 19:12 (UTC) Protection de la page d'accueil * la page d'accueil est protégée en accès pour les administrateurs. merci de n'intervenir que pour des modifications mineures.--Tartakover 11 octobre 2006 à 17:40 (UTC) Page d'accueil : Accès au droit (A8) Merci. Cela marche.--Tartakover 11 octobre 2006 à 17:40 (UTC) * il me semble que le lien doit se faire vers la page SQR/Attributions ministérielles/A8 par conséquent il faut écrire *Attributions ministérielles A8 au lieu de*Attributions ministérielles A8 Testez ci dessous *Attributions ministérielles A8 Et vos problèmes de redirections disparaissent Grizz 11 octobre 2006 à 16:31 (UTC) fatigué Des goûts et des couleurs *Page rétablie Grizz 11 octobre 2006 à 09:03 (UTC) --Tartakover 11 octobre 2006 à 08:55 (UTC) --Tartakover 9 octobre 2006 à 19:53 (UTC) * Que pensez vous de changer la couleur rose de la page d'accueil ? Unitedcolors 9 octobre 2006 à 15:16 (UTC) Création d'un carré d'actualité * Il manque une rubrique d'actualité pour rendre vivante la page d'accueil. --Tartakover 8 octobre 2006 à 20:17 (UTC) Grizz 8 octobre 2006 à 20:26 (UTC) Présentation des rubriques * la liste des rubriques en page d'accueil est trop longue. Merci d'y mettre bon ordre. --Tartakover 8 octobre 2006 à 20:17 (UTC) Grizz 8 octobre 2006 à 20:26 (UTC) --Buffalo 9 octobre 2006 à 08:57 (UTC) Joie de vivre NB : Un pet est un animal de compagnie.--Tartakover 8 octobre 2006 à 20:17 (UTC) je ne suis pas pétomane, mais je précise que tout le site a été vérouillé pour un test, avant hier de 13h36 à 15h36. Etant administrateur, j'ai une parfaite connaissance de cet évènement. Grizz 5 octobre 2006 à 10:52 (UTC) * La page d'accueil a été verouillée. Merci de laisser travailler les contributeurs. * Ce serait bien de constituer une bibliothèque d'images de "pets" pour lesquels la signalisation routière nous met en garde. Car franchement, le site n'est pas terrible, il ne respire pas la "joie de vivre". * A noter aussi, qu'on devine difficilement qu'il s'agit d'un pingouin. Contraste ? Pour les contributeurs Au lieu de saisir : A propos des textes normatifs Accès au droit je vous propose de systématiquement utiliser le forme suivante : A propos des textes normatifs Accès au droit quelle différence ? en partie gauche, on fait figurer le titre de l'article qui comporte deux capitales pour être conforme à la syntaxe wiki. en partie droite, le titre qui est affiché sur la page d'accueil, avec une syntaxe normale. Quand la page sera éditée, l'article comportera le titre valide "Accès au Droit" Grizz 3 octobre 2006 à 09:46 (UTC) Il n'y a pas de sous-titre sous l'image du manchot ???--Lafille 11 octobre 2006 à 11:58 (UTC)